Snapped
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: It's happened. It's finally happened. After a mortifying moment, Raven has lost it and now expresses herself freely. But she's not really herself anymore. Is this a good thing? BBxRae
1. It Was an Accident!

**A/N: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the references to other copyrighted material.**

**Snapped**

Chapter 1

Up until now she had been able to read in the common room without a problem. But these past few weeks had been torturous. Beast Boy just couldn't leave her alone. He was always there, wherever she went, and he wouldn't shut up around her. In the last few months he had finally started his growth spurts and every morning he measured himself on the wall. He was definitely getting taller; the wall was covered with marks to prove it. But it wasn't noticeable until the day he had stood next to her and could just about see over her head. He had called the other Titans over to show them that he was now at least three or four inches taller than her. He was no longer the shortest Titan. And now he wouldn't shut up about it. But that paled in comparison to the amount of bad jokes he used to try and make her laugh on a daily basis.

"…Any way, have you heard the one about the ant? Okay, where do ants go for their holidays? Frants!" Beast Boy started laughing and holding his side. He wiped a tear from his eye and saw that Raven had not even looked up at him from her book. "Here's another one, this one reminds me of Robin, what is it that even the most careful person overlooks? His nose!" He started laughing once again and slapped his knee. Raven tried her best to just ignore him, but couldn't keep it up much longer. "Oh! I've got a really good one! What is the most slippery country in the world? Greece!" He grabbed the side of the couch and held himself up as he laughed. That was it, she'd had enough.

"Beast Boy, I don't want to hear any more jokes," she said, closing her book. "Ever." She stood up and headed for her room.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you didn't find _one_ of those jokes funny," he said following after her.

She stopped and turned around, looking him right in the eyes, which were higher than they had used to be. "I didn't find _one_ of those jokes funny," she said as serious as was humanly possible, which was funny since she wasn't exactly human. She turned back around and headed for her room. As she walked Beast Boy called after her.

"I'm gonna do it someday, Raven! I'm gonna make you laugh!"

"Fat chance," she called back.

Her last little comment didn't phase Beast Boy one bit. He was going to keep trying to make her laugh; no matter how long it took. It was his mission in life, and he took it very seriously.

It was dinner time and Cyborg arrived with three orders of pizza. He burst into the room, a large smile on his face. "Who's hungry?" He placed the pizzas down on the table and opened their lids up. The Titans each took a piece and started eating. All except Raven, who was not very hungry. She sat on the couch, which was now occupied by hungry pizza eating Titans, sipping some tea and reading her book.

"HEY RAVEN!" yelled Beast Boy from behind her. She screeched, jumped three feet into the air, and landed on the floor. Her heart was racing and she looked at Beast Boy with daggers in her eyes.

"What?" she asked, growling through her teeth.

"Who am I?" he asked as he held an empty pizza box up in front of him. He opened the box and closed it like a mouth saying, "Feed me!"

Raven picked herself off the floor and sat back down on the couch. "I don't know," she said in her monotone voice, as if she had not just had the daylights scared out of her.

"Oh come on!" said Beast Boy going around the couch so that he was in front of her again. He held the box up once more and said, "Feed me, Seymour!"

"Beast Boy, I really don't know," she said sticking her nose back into her book, almost literally.

"Come on, it's Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors!" said Beast Boy throwing the pizza box aside. "How could you not know?"

"Please, who is this Audrey the second of which Beast Boy speaks?" whispered Starfire to Robin.

"It's a character from a play," said Robin taking a bit of his second slice.

"Oh, and this character is a talking box of the pizza? How very entertaining," said Starfire, clapping.

"No, actually, it's a giant plant," said Cyborg.

"So the pizza box is a type of Earth plant?" asked Starfire becoming quite confused.

"No, the character in the play is plant," said Robin trying to help her understand. "Beast Boy was just pretending to use the box like it was the plant."

"Oh, I understand now," said Starfire with a smile. "Because pizza boxes cannot sing, and plants…can? Wait, do your Earth plants sing?"

Raven obviously wasn't going to get any peace and quiet in here and decided to go to her room to read. She knew that they would be explaining the differences between plants, pizza boxes, and characters in plays for at least another hour. She just was not in the mood to listen that evening.

Later, alone in her room, she closed her book after finally finishing up the chapter she had been trying to complete all day. She stretched her arms and heard a knock at her door.

"Raven?" asked Beast Boys voice.

She sighed an annoyed sigh and went to her door. She opened it up, saw the green changeling, and said, "What do you want?"

"Okay, I know that the whole Little Shop of Horrors thing might have been a little over your head," he said opening her door up completely. "So I have a joke to make up for it."

"Beast Boy, I really don't…" she started, but she was cut off by Beast Boy.

"Why did the king go to the dentist? To get his teeth crowned!" He laughed and held the door to keep himself up. Raven just looked at him, not impressed one bit. "Nothin?" he asked, his face getting a little serious. Raven pushed him back with her powers and closed to door. "Wait! I've got some more!" The door quickly opened up and Raven appeared to fly at him.

"Beast Boy, I don't want to hear any more," she said so angrily that Beast Boy was pushed up against the wall. "How many times do I have to tell you? All of your jokes are juvenile and stupid and I don't want to hear another one for as long as I live." She floated backwards, back into her room, and closed her door.

"So, I guess I'll try again later?" he asked through her door.

"Beast Boy, let me put it this way," she said, as frustrated as she'd ever been. "The day you make me laugh is the day that I kiss you!"

The lights above him shivered and flicked on and off. He knew it was time to go so he quickly took off down the hall. Even he knew that once Raven's powers began to kick in due to her emotions it was time to back off.

'Why can't he leave me alone?' she asked herself collapsing on her bed. 'He's worse than a little brother.' She could feel a headache welling up and this just made her even more upset. She never got headaches unless she was really _really _stressed out. 'Okay, Raven, you just need to calm down. Meditate for a little while and it will all go away.' She sat up and began to chant.

An hour passed and her headache was almost gone, but it was still lingering. She decided that the next best thing to meditating was taking a shower to clear her mind. She grabbed a couple towels from her closet and made her way to the bathroom. She jumped in and was instantly relieved.

She turned the water off and flipped her head back and forth, releasing droplets of water all over the shower. She stepped out and reached for one of the towels.

Beast Boy was whistling as he walked down the hall, his hands in his pockets. Suddenly he felt a bit of pressure on his bladder and headed for the bathroom. He was still whistling as he reached for the knob and turned it. He swung the door open and stood there, his eyes blank. Raven was halfway out of the shower, her arm extended towards the towels. She gasped and her eyes went into shock as well. It was only for about two seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Raven exploded with black energy, her powers, and blew Beast Boy back. He slammed against the opposite wall and the door slammed shut. She shrieked like no one had ever heard her shriek before.

"Dude! Oh my God! Oh my God!" yelled Beast Boy covering his eyes. "What have I done? Oh no! Oh my God!" He stood up and ran to his room, closing and locking his door.

Raven had not meant to do anything that had happened. She had not summoned her powers to slam the door shut, or throw Beast Boy against the wall. It just happened. But as soon as her powers had exploded out of her she fell to the floor. Her headache had disappeared.


	2. Snapped

Chapter 2

Beast Boy wearily left his room the next morning, not know where Raven was. He didn't know if she had told the other Titans. What would they do to him if they found out? It was an accident; he would swear it to his grave. He walked slower than usual, looking around every corner before going further. He entered the common room and saw Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire sitting at the kitchen table. They all had a serious look on their faces. 'Uh oh,' he thought. 'They know.'

"Beast Boy, have a seat," said Robin kicking a chair out from the table for him. The changeling sighed and sat down. "We understand that something happened between you and Raven last night."

"Which caused her to scream," said Starfire.

"What we want to know is," said Cyborg.

"What did you do?" the three asked at once.

Beast Boy gulped, his stomach twisting. "Well I kinda… sorta… walked in on her while she was… in the bathroom."

Starfire gasped. "You saw her going to the bathroom?"

"No… worse." The three titans eyes widened as they waited for him to say the rest. "I saw her… getting out of the… shower." Starfire gasped even harder and the two boys' jaws dropped. Beast Boy blushed horribly and just wanted to die right then and there.

"You what?" Cyborg and Robin exclaimed with flames in their eyes.

"But it was an accident! I swear to God it was an accident! I would never ever in a million zillion years do something like that on purpose!" said Beast Boy scared for his life.

Just then the door to the common room opened and Raven walked in. She was whistling and practically danced down the steps that lead to the kitchen. She saw the other four titans so she smiled and gave them a wave. "Good morning guys." She fixed herself a cup of tea and sat down next to all of them. "So, what's going on?" The four titans just stared at her, shocked. She was sitting back in her chair, one arm hanging over the back of it. She sipped her tea and waited for them to respond. But they didn't. They just continued to stare. "Geez, what's the matter with you guys this morning?"

"What's the matter with us? What's the matter with you?" asked Cyborg.

"Me? Nothing I'm aware of," she chuckled. She then placed her cup down and gasped as if she just realized something. "Starfire! You know what we have to do today?" Starfire blankly shook her head. "We have got to go to the mall today. I think I'm going to get my ears pierced."

Now the other four Titans knew something wrong with Raven. But Starfire didn't care and clapped her hands happily. "Oh yes! We must go to the mall of shopping!"

"Awesome," said Raven.

"Okay, what's with you?" asked Cyborg.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"What do I mean? You're acting… normal," said Cyborg. A bunch of electronic devices popped out of him and started to scan and poke Raven. "Something has to be wrong with you."

Raven pushed all of the electronic stuff away from her and said, "Do you mind?"

"Cyborg's right, Raven," said Robin. "You're kind of acting strangely."

"What can I say?" said Raven picking up her cup. "I'm half demon, did you expect me to be normal?" She put the cup to her lips and started to sip.

"Hey, that reminds me of a joke," Beast Boy smiled, his worries that Raven was going to kill him long gone. "What do demons have on holiday? A devil of a time!"

Before he even had a chance to laugh at his own joke Raven suddenly laughed, choking on her tea. The tea shot right out of her nose and mouth, spraying the other Titans. She ran to the sink, unable to control her laughter. She spit and snorted the tea out of her nose, still unable to stop laughing.

The titans wiped the tea off of them, each confused at what was going down. "Did she just laugh?" asked Robin raising his eye brow.

"I think she did," said Cyborg.

"Raven," said an absolutely shocked Beast Boy. "You just laughed… at one of _my_ jokes!"

She returned to the table, wiping her nose once more, and tried to calm down her giggles. "Yeah, I guess I did," she said wiping a tear from her eye. She then grabbed Beast Boy and gave him a quick, strong kiss on the lips. Then she released him and headed for her room. Beast Boy fell right out of his chair and laid on the floor. "I'm going to grab some money and then we can head for the mall, okay Star?"Starfire nodded and Raven left.

Beast Boy stared up at the ceiling, unsure of what had just happened. The other three Titans looked over the table at him on the floor. "What the heck was that about?" asked Robin.

"She said that the day I made her laugh would be the day she'd kiss me," said Beast Boy, still staring at the ceiling. He remained there for a long time.


	3. Normal?

Chapter 3

Raven winced for a moment, but then smiled as she knew it was over. The lady held a mirror up for her and she observed her newly pierced ears. Starfire had watched very curiously and was now overjoyed to see how beautiful Ravens ears looked.

"Oh Raven! Your ears look wonderful!" Starfire clapped.

"I know," said Raven happily. "I've wanted to do that for a long time!"

"Please, did it hurt?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Only for a moment," said Raven, getting out of the chair. "You should get it done."

"Do you think I should?" asked Starfire, her eyes growing big with excitement.

"Definitely!" said Raven plopping her down in the chair. Starfire chose a pair of diamond studs and soon they were injected into her ears.

Once the two girls had their ears pierced and gotten the essential cleaning kit, they headed off to buy clothes. Starfire had never been happier in her whole life. She had begged Raven for years to go to the mall with her to do "the hanging out" and now that she was Starfire was in heaven.

"Friend Raven, do you like this shirt I have tried on?" asked Starfire emerging from her dressing room. She had a pink tank top on that read "2 Cute 2 Care". It was tight on her, especially in the chest region.

"Well it certainly shows off your cleavage," said Raven peaking out of her own dressing room.

"Clea-vage?" asked Starfire tilting her head.

"Your boobs," said Raven opening her door and revealing herself. "What do you think of this skirt? I think it makes my butt look big." Raven was in a very short blue skirt that certainly hugged her behind tightly.

"Oh Raven! You butt looks very… bountiful," said Starfire with a smile. "Shall you be purchasing it?"

"Why would I? I can't go around showing off my big butt," said Raven closing her door. "I need to conceal it."

"I do not understand," said Starfire as she slipped on a pair of jeans. "Do you not want your bottom to look big?"

"No, I don't," said Raven throwing the skirt over the top of her dressing room door.

In the end the two girls each bought two shopping bags full of clothes. After shopping they stopped off at the spa and had full facials, manicures, and pedicures done. Once they were cleansed they headed back to the tower.

Robin and Cyborg were sitting in the surveillance room, going over the all the video that had been taken from the previous night to that morning. They scanned through everything, looking for Raven. They were trying to figure out what had happened to change her.

"Okay, so far we have her leaving the bathroom, holding her head," said Robin. "That must have been after Beast Boy walked in on her."

"And then we have her going to her room," said Cyborg. "Now we can go over the video from the camera in Ravens room, but that's up to you. You're the leader, man."

"I know," said Robin with a sigh. "As much as I hate invading her privacy, we need to see what happened."

"Okay," said Cyborg accessing the footage.

The screen they were watching was filled with the image of Ravens empty room. Cyborg fast forwarded until he saw Raven enter. She was still holding her head and looking a little dizzy. She was also wrapped in a towel and she started to change. Cyborg and Robin looked away and fast forwarded until she was changed into her leotard. They watched as she calmly crawled into bed and went to sleep. They skipped ahead until it was morning and she got up. She stretched, threw her cloak on, and left the room. They went to the video of her leaving her room and walking down the hall, a smile on her face. That was it, they had viewed everything.

"Well that was pointless," said Robin frustrated.

"I don't get it," said Cyborg. "When could she have changed? It must have been when she was in the bathroom, and we are NOT watching that."

"Yeah, that's going too far," said Robin leaning back in his chair. "But how the heck are we going to find out what exactly happened to her?"

"I don't know," said Cyborg. Then his eyes noticed the image from camera 23. "But it looks like she and Starfire are back." Robin looked at the screen and saw the two Titan girls enter the tower, laughing and smiling. The two decided to go and meet the girls in the common room.

"Oh friends!" exclaimed Starfire. "Raven and I have had the most wonderful day. We did the piercing of our ears, the trying on of expensive clothing for no reason, and the washing and cleansing of our skin and the nails of our fingers and toes."

"Sounds like you had fun," said Robin smiling.

"Well sometimes you just need a girls' day out," said Raven dropping her shopping bags. "Star, we have GOT to do that again."

"That would make me most happy," said Starfire with a giggle.

"So, Raven, are you still feeling… great?" asked Cyborg.

"Of course I am," said Raven rolling her eyes and smiling. "Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason," said Cyborg trying to sound normal.

"Friends, where is Beast Boy?" asked Starfire placing her bags down as well.

"I'm not sure," said Robin. "Last time we saw him he was sprawled out on the floor next to the table."

"Perhaps he is in his room?" asked Starfire.

"I'll go look," said Raven. "I need to go put my new stuff away anyway." She picked her bags up cheerfully and headed towards her room, humming to herself.

"Starfire, has she been like this all day?" asked Robin.

"Yes, it has been a glorious experience," said Starfire spinning around. Cyborg and Robin just looked at each other and sighed. They had to find out what was going on.

Raven dropped her bags off in her room and then headed down the hall to Beast Boy's room. She casually knocked on the door and said, "Hey Beast Boy, are you in there?" She didn't hear him answer, so she knocked again. "Hello?" she asked in a high pitched voice. His door slowly opened a few inches and Beast Boy's eyes peered through. She smiled and said, "There you are."

"Uh… hi," he said. "Did… did you want something?"

"Nope, just wondering where you were," she said rocking back and forth on her heals. Suddenly she gasped and pushed the door a little more open. "Oh I just remembered! Do you know what's on tonight?"

"No," he said, stepping back now that the door was open.

"There's a monster movie marathon on tonight," she said with wide, excited eyes. "You want to watch it with me?"

Beast Boy's heart began to race. He didn't know why, it just was. "Sure?" he said unsurely.

"Awesome," she smiled. "If you weren't there I would get so scared. You're lucky you're so brave."

"You…You think I'm… brave?"

"Duh! Why else do you think I asked _you_ to watch it with me?" She laughed and punched him in the arm playfully. He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed his arm. She then raised an eyebrow and said, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh why?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know," she said, looking at him queerly. "You just seem kind of weird today."

"_Me_?" Beast Boy practically shouted. "I'm only acting weird because _you're_ acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird," she said plainly but then smiled. "I'm just being me."

"Raven, you're not you," Beast Boy said desperately. "You're different and it's really freaking me out. Listen, if this is about me seeing you… naked… I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to do it, really I didn't. And I didn't really see anything. So, if this is your way of punishing me, please just let me know now!"

She stared at him for a moment. "Uh, what're you talking about?" She then smiled a mischievous smile and cocked an eye brow. "When did you see me naked? You weren't spying on me, were you?"

"What? No!" said Beast Boy in a panic. "You were getting out of the shower and I accidentally walked in on you. Don't you remember?"

"Guess not," said Raven shrugging. "I think I would have remembered that. Look, Beast Boy, I'm not sure what's going on with you today, or with anyone else for that matter, but I'm fine. In fact, I have never felt better in my life. So, are we still on for the marathon tonight?"

He thought for a moment but in the end decided he might as well go along with it. "Yeah, sure."

"Great," said Raven and then she skipped off down the hall.

Ravens smile was bittersweet to Beast Boy. He had tried for so long to make her smile, he had dedicated all of his free time to it. But now that she was smiling he couldn't enjoy it. Because it wasn't really her. This wasn't Raven.


	4. Monster Movie Marathon

Chapter 4

Beast Boy looked into the common room and saw Raven sitting on the couch. The monster movie marathon was just about to begin and he knew she was expecting him to be there. He didn't really feel comfortable being around her when she was so… normal, but he wasn't about to break a promise. He took a deep breath in, calmed himself, and headed over to the television.

"There you are," she said with a smile. Beast Boy nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw her. She was wearing pajamas. He had never seen her in anything other than her leotard and cape. She was in light blue pajama bottoms and a blue tank top that had a picture of a black bird on it. In her lap sat a large bowl of popcorn. "Sit down, it's going to start."

He slowly took a seat on the far end of the couch. She placed the bowl of popcorn between them and he let out a small smile as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. She smiled back and quickly turned her attention to the screen. As the first movie began she quickly jumped up and turned the lights off.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked. "You don't want to get too scared."

"Oh please, I'm not going to get _that_ scared," said Raven laughing and sitting back down. "And even if I do, I just have to tell myself that it's just a movie and that the monster is really a middle aged man in a zip up costume."

_The creature crept closer to the young, unsuspecting couple. Its teeth were glistening with its slimy, spit that drip drip dripped off its jaw. Its breathing became heavy and fast as it approached them. The sound of its massive body moving through the mist was subtle, yet clung to the hairs on your neck. Its eyes narrowed as he saw his victims through the fog…_

Ravens eyes had never been so wide with fright. She had her knees under her chin and she hugged them close to her. She was almost shaking with fear. Her heart was racing and all of her attention was on the movie. Beast Boy had seen this movie twice before, so he wasn't as anxious. He looked over at Raven and saw that she had actually turned a little paler from fright. Suddenly she hid her face in her hands as the monster practically breathed down the couple's neck. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile.

"I can't watch," said Raven through her hands.

"You alright?" asked Beast Boy trying not to laugh.

"Tell me when it's over," she said, burying her head into her knees.

"It's okay," said Beast Boy. "Remember, it's just a…"

"BOOOO!" screamed Cyborg behind Raven's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven screeched, leaping five feet into the air. She kicked the bowl of popcorn and then landed on top of Beast Boy. Cyborg fell over laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god!" he laughed. "That was too good! Too good! Ah ha ha ha!"

Raven clutched to Beast Boy as tightly as she could. She knew that her heart had skipped a few beats. She was now definitely shaking all over.

"Dude! What's wrong with you?" screamed Beast Boy.

"Sorry, man, I couldn't resist," said Cyborg picking himself off the floor. He kept giggling to himself as he walked away, going to do who knows what.

Raven was still holding onto Beast Boy pretty tightly. She was slowly getting her heart back to a normal pace, but she was still shaking all over.

"Uh, Raven, you okay?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven nodded and slowly sat up and got back to her place on the couch. There was popcorn all over the place and as she scooted over she felt them crunch underneath her. She moved her hair out of her face and sighed a very shaky sigh. "He is such a jerk," she finally said in an unsteady voice.

"Yeah," he laughed. He hadn't really laughed in a while. Well it was more like a day and a half, but that was a long time for him. "Do you still want to watch the marathon? Cuz I can totally understand if you just want to turn in for the night."

"No," she said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I want to keep watching."

"Really?" he asked very surprised.

"Yeah. I was really enjoying it until Cyborg scared me."

"You were? You looked scared to death to me."

"That doesn't mean I wasn't enjoying it." She smiled and swiped the popcorn off the couch. "Uh, Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Would you mind if I sat closer to you?" she asked shyly. This nearly knocked the breath out of Beast Boy. "It's just that… well… I know that I won't get as scared if you're near me, you know? Every time I get scared you can just reassure me that it's just a movie."

"Uh… okay," he said, still in shock. Raven gave a shy smile and moved closer. He felt his heart start to race as he felt her pajama pants touch his thigh. She tried to sit casually, but as soon as she got absorbed into the movie once more her knees went back up to her chin.

Within the next half hour Raven was hiding her face again and whining every time a suspenseful moment came up. Beast Boy could hear her repeat softly, "It's just a movie, it's just a movie." He slowly lifted his arm and placed it on the back of the couch. He wasn't exactly sure why, it just felt natural. She, on the otherhand, buried her face into her palms."Tell me when the monster has him."

"Oh no, you've got to see this part," he said, pulling her hands down. "This is the best part of the whole movie." Raven reluctantly peered at the screen and watched.

There was a little boy sitting in the corner of a room. He looked scared to death. He was pressed up tightly against the wall and tears were streaming down his face. It was deathly silent, except for the sound of his racing heart beat.

Raven moved in closer to Beast Boy, trying not to cover her eyes. The changeling knew what was coming and he wondered how Raven would react. He couldn't help looking at her, waiting for the moment to come.

All that was on the screen was a close up of the little boy's terrified face. He slowly closed his eyes and whined from the horror of what was happening to him. Then from behind him two large monster arms bust through the walls, wrapped around the boy, and pulled him backwards and through the corner.

Raven screamed and buried her face into Beast Boy's chest. He was slightly shocked, but he smiled all the same. "You jerk!" she screamed into his chest as he broke out laughing. "Why did you make me see that?"

"Because I could never forgive myself if I didn't," he said, trying to stop laughing.

"Just turn the lights on, I can't take it anymore," she said, not moving.

"You sure?" he asked, not believing that she was actually giving up.

"Yes! Now get your arm off of me and go turn the lights on!" she screamed sitting up.

Beast Boy hadn't even noticed. He looked to where his arm had been on the back of the couch and saw that it was no longer there. He looked to Ravens shoulder and saw that his arm was snuggly wrapped around her. He quickly took his arm back and jumped up to turn the lights on. When the room was bright once again he looked over to the couch and saw Raven. She was shaking her head, like she was mad at herself, and shaking her leg feverishly. He went back over to her and sat down.

"Are you okay?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"No! I've never been so scared in my whole life," she said with a smile. He was starting to like that she was able to laugh at any situation. He had basically tricked her into being terrified and she was still smiling at him. She wasn't going to hurt him; she wasn't even going to yell at him angrily. She actually looked as if she had enjoyed herself.

"Well the lights are on so you don't have to be scared anymore," said Beast Boy relaxing back into the couch.

"I am never going to get to sleep tonight," groaned Raven.

"Just leave the lights on," he said. "That always worked for me when I was scared."

"You're never scared," said Raven looking him right in the eyes. "How can you never be scared?"

Beast Boy stalled for a second. He didn't know why, but in that moment he studied her eyes. Her violet eyes with a hint of midnight blue that only sparkled when she willed them to. He didn't know why he had never noticed her eyes before. Perhaps it was because she usually had them hidden beneath her cloak. Maybe it was because she had never looked him in the eyes before other than to threaten him. "I get scared."

"No you don't!" said Raven pushing him playfully. "You're never scared when we watch a horror movie."

"That's usually because I've already seen it three times by the time you guys see it," he said smiling.

Raven stretched and stood up. "Well I'm done. Guess I'm just not brave enough to handle a monster movie marathon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." With that she exited, humming to herself as she did.

Beast Boy turned the television off and sat there for a few minutes. A thousand things ran through his mind.

'Was she really that scared? Has she always been this scared of movies? Did she mind that my arm wrapped around her? Did I mind? Why did I even do that? Well, it wasn't intentional, right? You know, I never realized how pretty her eyes were. What? Where did that come from? Wow, she sure is different. It's weird. I think that if I met any other girl who acted like how she's acting right now, I would be all over them. This is the type of girl I like, sweet and fun loving. But I can't like Raven. It's like an unwritten rule that you can't like your teammates. Wait a second! Starfire and Robin are becoming an item, so why couldn't Raven and I? WHAT! Why did I just think of that! I'm thinking of me and Raven getting together? Okay, enough thinking for tonight. Must go to bed.' With that Beast Boy stood up and went to his room. As he passed by Ravens room he couldn't help feeling a smile creep onto his face.


	5. The Chakra

Chapter 5

The next morning Beast Boy woke up and felt an enormous pressure on his bladder. He struggled to his feet and stiffly made his way to the bathroom. He had never been so happy to find it unoccupied. He sighed in relief as he relieved himself. He looked in the mirror and saw that his eyes were still puffy from sleep and his hair was horribly askew. He washed his hands and reached for a towel. As he dried his hands something caught his eye. He saw something small on the floor. It slightly shined and was red with a black outline. He crouched down and looked at the small object.

"Oh my god," he said to himself as he picked it up. It was Raven's chakra. He quickly pocketed it and decided to find Robin. He emerged from the bathroom, but before he could make it two feet down the hall he was jumped by someone. Raven had leaped onto his back and was riding him piggyback style.

"Morning BB!" she said as he stammered around, with her still on him. "Did I scare you?"

"Yeah!" he said still in shock, but he smiled.

"I did not," she said, jumping off of him. "I startled you."

"Okay, maybe you did, but I swear for a quick second I was scared to death," he said trying to convince her. As he said all of this he looked to the middle of her forehead. Sure enough, her chakra wasn't there. It was in his pocket.

"Yeah right," she said, running ahead of him. "Come on, I'm starving!"

Beast Boy watched as she sprinted the rest of the way down the hall and entered the common room. She was finally back in her uniform but as she raced down the hall her cloak lifted high and allowed him to see her retreating figure. He noticed how small her waist was and how curvy her body was. He immediately slapped himself mentally and made his way to the common room.

After breakfast Raven and Starfire decided to go see a movie. Beast Boy knew that once they were gone he could reveal what he found in the bathroom to the other guys.

"I just can't understand why she's acting like this," said Robin. "It's like she's a normal teenage girl."

"Well I think I might have found the reason," said Beast Boy holding out his hand and revealing the chakra. "I found this on the bathroom floor. It's the jewel thingy from her head."

"Her chakra?" asked Cyborg.

"Yup," said Beast Boy handing it over to him.

"Has she been walking around this entire time without it on?" asked Robin shocked. "How could we have missed that?"

"Well it is small," said Cyborg, looking at it closely. "Let's go check the security footage again, just to make sure."

While reviewing said footage, they noticed Raven walking out of the bathroom and heading for her room. They concluded that the chakra was not on her head. Robin couldn't help kicking himself.

"Of all the stupid things for us to miss," he said turning the screen off. "Well, I guess this explains a lot."

"But what is it about this little jewel that kept Raven reserved?" asked Cyborg. "I would have thought there was more to it."

"Maybe there is," said Beast Boy. "You want to hear something odd? Raven doesn't remember me walking in on her in the bathroom."

"And you want her too?" asked Robin.

"No!" said Beast Boy quickly. "But don't you think that's weird? Not only that, but she thinks that this is how she's always been."

"How on Earth are we going to fix this?" asked Cyborg.

"We'll have to talk to her when she gets home," said Robin.

A few hours later Raven and Starfire came back, still wiping tears away from their eyes. The movie had had a sad ending, so sad that even Starfire knew what was going on. The boys were watching television and seemed happy when they came home.

"So how was the movie?" asked Cyborg.

"It was so sad," said Starfire, blowing her nose. "I did not know that such stories existed."

"So did you enjoy it?" asked Robin.

"I am so buying it when it comes out on DVD," Raven admitted. Both girls then proceeded to go to their rooms.

"Raven, can we talk to you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sure," said Raven with a smile. She plopped down on the couch with them. "What's up?"

"Do you know what this is?" asked Cyborg holding out the chakra.

Raven looked at it quizzically pondered. "It kind of looks familiar," she said taking it from Cyborg and holding it up. "What is it?"

"It goes in the middle of your forehead," said Beast Boy pointing to his own head and showing her where it would go.

"It's called a chakra," said Robin. "And you used to wear it all the time."

"What?" asked Raven with a laugh.

"You might not remember, Raven," said Cyborg. "But you haven't always been this… happy."

"Yeah," chimed in Beast Boy. "Usually you're quiet and all gloomy. How you've been lately isn't you."

Raven looked at all of them as if they each had three heads. "Okay, I'm not sure what's going," she said with a nervous laugh, "but if you guys think that this is funny, it's not." She stood up to leave, but Beast Boy grabbed her arm and sat her back down.

"We promise that this isn't a joke," he said in all seriousness.

"We just want to help you," said Cyborg.

"I don't need any help, you guys," said Raven starting to feel scared. "And you're making me feel really uncomfortable right now."

"Okay, we're sorry," said Robin putting a hand on her shoulder. Beast Boy didn't know why but for the slightest moment he felt angry at Robin. "But could you do us one favor?"

"What?" asked Raven nervously.

"Could you try and put the chakra back on your head?" asked Robin. "Just to end our suspicions."

Raven looked at the jewel in her hand. She couldn't deny that there was something familiar about it, but what they were saying was crazy. In the end she sighed and decided to humor them. "Fine." She lifted the jewel to the middle of her forehead and it jumped from her hand and stuck to her. She was shocked for a moment and felt a rush of memories flooding into her mind. An all too familiar pain returned to her head and she grabbed it in pain. "Get it off!" she managed to say through the pain. She fell to her knees and cried out. A rush of black energy was released from her and started to envelope the room.

"Quick! Get it off of her!" shouted Robin.

The three guys reached for her, but were pushed back by a blast of energy. Ravens eyes turned black with her powers and she screamed even more. The guys tried to crawl over to her but her powers were just too strong for them. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and with his claws he crawled towards Raven. When he reached her he changed back and grabbed the chakra. With all of his might he pulled and slowly it peeled off of her. The black energy splintered and disappeared.

Robin and Cyborg picked themselves up off the ground and made their way over to Raven and Beast Boy. Raven was lying on her back, shaking. She looked as if she was in shock. Beast Boy sat up, looked in his hand, and saw the chakra. He looked over at Raven and saw that she was as white as a ghost.

"Raven, are you okay?" asked Robin taking her hand.

"Let's take her to the med bay," said Cyborg scooping her up. Beast Boy slowly got to his own feet and followed them.

Starfire met them in the hallway and asked them what had happened to make the tower turn black. They told her what had happened as they made their way through the tower. Raven was still shaking and hadn't said anything. Cyborg hooked her up to a couple monitors and checked her over.

"I think she's okay," said Cyborg. "She's just in shock."

"Why would you do such a thing to Raven?" asked Starfire. "She is happy now, why is this not a good thing? Why did you have to try and make her all sad again?"

"Because it's not really her, Starfire," said Robin. "She's not herself. She doesn't even remember who she was."

"She has the amnesia from the soap operas?" asked Starfire shocked.

"Not exactly," said Beast Boy.

"What happened?" asked a very soft voice. They all looked to Raven who was starting to look around. She held her head with a shaking hand.

"What can you remember?" asked Robin.

Raven slowly sat up and closed her eyes. "I'm… not… sure. It's… it's like there are a hundred memories going through my head, but I can't sort them out. I don't know what happened when."

"Alright, I'm going to ask you about a couple memories and you tell me if you can remember," said Robin. "Do you remember us asking you to put your chakra back on?"

Raven concentrated and nodded. "Yes, I remember that."

"Okay, can you remember anything about yesterday? Can you remember going to the mall with Starfire?"

"I think… yes, I do."

"Now this one is very important, Raven. Do you remember Beast Boy accidentally seeing you in the bathroom?"

Raven sighed and thought as hard as she could. "I'm not sure." She held her head and tried to concentrate. Then she opened her eyes and gasped. "Wait! I… I do. I was getting out of the shower and… he saw me!" She looked over at Beast Boy and they both began to blush horribly. Raven was now very confused. "What's going on? Why is this happening?" Tears crept into her eyes and she covered them with her hands.

"I think we should leave her alone for a little while," said Cyborg.

"Good idea," said Robin. "She needs to collect her thoughts."

The four other Titans left Raven to put her mind back in order. Slowly everything was coming back to her, and she wasn't very happy with the results. A choice was now lying before her, and she wasn't sure which way to go. She would have to ask her teammates.

It took her a couple hours, but she stopped shaking and was able to rejoin her friends. They had a cup of tea waiting for her and she was thankful for it.

"Friend Raven, you are feeling better now, yes?" asked Starfire.

"A little," said Raven sipping her tea.

"Are you still confused or have you remembered everything?" asked Cyborg.

"It's all come back to me," said Raven with a sigh. "Everything."

"Do you think you can tell us what happened?" asked Robin.

"I'll try," said Raven. "When Beast Boy accidentally walked in on me in the bathroom I was so shocked, embarrassed, and mortified that it was like my mind just couldn't handle it. I lost all control and so my powers just took over and did what they wanted. Unfortunately, my powers are so strong that it pretty much blew a fuse in my mind and in the process my memory became slightly erased. That's as much as I've gathered. My chakra must have been blown clear off my forehead."

"Okay, I still have a question," said Cyborg. "Why is it that you can show all of your emotions when your chakra isn't on? I mean, is that really all that's stopping you from acting… normal?"

"Kind of," said Raven. "My chakra is really the only thing that's keeping my mind balanced. Normally it wouldn't matter if I took my chakra off or not. But when my powers short circuited they all kind of got sucked into it."

"So you're powerless?" asked Robin.

"For the moment, yes," said Raven.

"So how are we going to get that thing back on your head without it killing you?" asked Beast Boy.

"It'll go back on its own when it's ready," said Raven. "When my mind is back to normal and my powers have settled down, it'll find its way home." She pointed to the middle of her forehead.

"So, what do we do until then?" asked Cyborg.

"There's nothing we really can do," said Raven. "But, until then, I can embrace my emotions." She smiled slightly. She remembered how much fun she really was having being a normal teen. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be powerless, but she knew that she had to take advantage of every precious moment she had until then.


	6. Video Games

Chapter 6

Beast Boy and Cyborg sat playing one of their many video games; this one happened to be a car racing game. Their fingers moved as fast as was humanly possible. They were both gritting their teeth and muttering horrible things under their breath. Raven walked in and saw the two going at it.

"This is it, ya lil grass stain, you're goin down!" said Cyborg.

"You wish metal butt!" said Beast Boy.

Raven plopped down on the couch and watched the game. She had never really paid attention to any of the games they played before, but she figured, "What the heck?" It wasn't long before she was on the edge of her seat.

"Go left! Go left!" she screamed at Beast Boy.

"I'm trying!" he yelled back. He turned the controller to the left, as if it would help.

"Why the heck are you helping him?" asked Cyborg.

"Look out for the truck!" screamed Raven at Cyborg. He went to swerve, but hit it head on. This made him lose precious seconds and helped Beast Boy pull into the lead. Cyborg tried to catch up to him, but it was too late. Beast Boy crossed the finish line… first!

"YES!" screamed Beast Boy jumping up. "I did it! I beat you! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!"

"Aw man," said a defeated Cyborg.

"Can I play?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy stopped his little victory dance. "You want to play? Really?"

"Here, take my controller," said Cyborg tossing it to her. "I'm gonna go work on my baby." He stood up and left the two, pouting and grumbling to himself as he did.

"Okay, so how do you play?" asked Raven looking at the controller, which she was holding upside down,

"Well, first of all, you hold it like this," said Beast Boy turning the controller over. "This button makes you speed up, these buttons help you turn, that little switch gives you the choice to view up close or from a distance, now don't push the green button because it'll pause the game, and the red button will take you to the menu. If you push the triangle it will take you to a different menu where you can chose…"

"Stop!" said Raven. Her head was spinning with all of this information. "I don't think I can remember all that."

"Okay, I'll help you," said Beast Boy restarting the game. "We'll do a one player game so you can get the hang of it."

He helped her chose a car and the terrain. He made sure it was the easiest one in the whole game. Raven was smiling from ear to ear with excitement. She saw the screen read 3… 2… 1… GO! Raven started pushing all the buttons and her car slowly started to move, while the other cars passed her quickly.

"Keep your finger on that button," said Beast Boy.

"What button?" asked Raven frantically.

"The one your middle finger is on," said Beast Boy.

"This one?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, that one. Now go right. Not left! Right!"

"Ah! My fingers can't be in seven places at once!"

"Okay now avoid that corner. I said avoid it! Ow! Oh, that didn't look pretty."

"My driver got thrown out of the car! What the heck? She's back in? Woo hoo, I'm back on the road!"

"Good, now stay there."

"What the heck is that!"

"That's just an airplane."

"Why the heck is there an airplane on the road? How do I get around it?"

"Just go under it."

"What about that ramp?"

"No don't take the ramp."

"Too late!" Raven screamed with excitement as she took the ramp and flew over the airplane. Beast Boy was in shock.

"I can't believe it! You made it! No one's ever made it over the plane without crashing on top of it."

"This is so cool." Raven was giggling horribly. Her hands were flying all over the place with the controller. Beast Boy never thought he would have this much fun with Raven, especially not while playing video games.

"I did it! I got first place!" Raven screamed throwing the controller into the air. She turned to Beast Boy and gave him an excited hug. Beast Boy lived in that hug for what seemed an eternity, even though it only lasted a brief moment. She released him and stood up to do her own little victory dance.

"Awesome job," said Beast Boy.

"That was so cool," said Raven sitting back down. "Let's do two player."

"You sure?" asked Beast Boy raising an eyebrow. "Cuz I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Beast Boy I could go back to normal at any second," said Raven picking her controller back up. "Are you going to play against me or not?"

"Hold onto your controller," said Beast Boy with an evil smile. "It's going to be a bumpy ride." He picked up his controller and hit the restart button.

It was a brutal game. Beast Boy jumped right into the lead, but Raven had a few tricks up her sleeve. She pretended to still be a little slow at the game, but then smashed into him and managed to get ahead. But she hadn't counted on a cow that just wondered into the road, and she smashed into it. This gave Beast Boy just enough edge to beat her.

"Sorry, but I warned ya," said Beast Boy stretching casually.

"Hey, I would have won if it wasn't for that stupid cow," said Raven pushing him.

"Sure, you just keep telling yourself that," said Beast Boy patting her on the back.

"Rematch! Now!" she yelled and started the game back up. Now things were getting serious.

They played game after game, each winning a number of them and the other demanding a rematch. As they played each of the other Titans stopped by to cheer them on, but eventually got bored. After four hours the two were in a death match. All rules were off and anything went. They nudged each other hard and tried to throw the other off. Raven started to kick Beast Boy, and he elbowed her back.

"Don't push me," growled Raven.

"Well don't kick me," he growled back.

"I'm only kicking you because you keep shoving me," said Raven kicking him back.

"And I'm only shoving you because you keep kicking me," said Beast Boy shoving her so hard that she actually fell over. The controller fell out of her hand and Beast Boy crossed the finish line.

"YES! The undisputed champ reigns all!" he screamed. He raised his arms into the air and started to kick his legs wildly.

"You cheater! You knocked my controller out of my hand," said Raven.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war," said Beast Boy feeling quite pleased with himself. On the screen shown the phrase, "HIGH SCORE, ENTER NAME". "And now to make it official," said Beast Boy reaching for his controller to enter his name. But his smile faded when he saw Raven hovering over the restart button. "You… wouldn't… dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" she said evilly. Her finger started to move towards it.

"Don't," Beasts Boy warned.

"I'm gonna do it," she smiled. Her finger was just about to touch the plastic when Beast Boy tackled her. She screamed as he grabbed her and the two started rolling on the ground. He had his chest pressed against her back and his arms wrapped around her. He looked up at the screen and saw that when he had tacked her he had forced her to push the restart button. His score was lost.

"NO!" he screamed.

"Let go of me!" yelled Raven trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"You erased it! You erased my high score!"

"You made me, you cheater. Now let me go!" At this point Raven started laughing, which surprised Beast Boy.

"What the heck are you laughing about?"

"That was awesome!"

"What?"

"Everything! I've never had so much fun in my whole life." Beast Boy let go of her and she rolled off of him, still laughing. She sighed and stood up, rubbing her eyes. "I think I'm blind. I've never looked at a screen for that long."

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything," said Beast Boy sitting up. He wasn't sure what had happened in that last minute. He and Raven went from fighting to her busting out into laughter. He was really starting to like this Raven.

"I'm starving," announced Raven running to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and peered in. "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, I could go for some tofu right about now," said Beast Boy standing up. He headed towards the fridge and stopped short in his tracks as he saw Raven. She was bent over looking on the bottom shelf. He couldn't help tilting his head and studying her.

She turned her head around and casually asked, "Where is the tofu?"

"Left shelf," he replied with his voice cracking. 'Oh my God, I'm checking her out. I'm checking her out! Gotta stop. Turn away, Beast Boy, just turn away… Oh God she has a nice body. What! Stop it, stop it, stop it! I gotta get outa here.' With that Beast Boy sprinted out of the room. Raven turned around and saw that he had disappeared.

"Beast Boy?" she asked. She simply shrugged and went back to getting herself something to eat.

Beast Boy ran into his room and pressed his back up against the door. His heart was racing and then he noticed that his palms were sweating. This had to stop. He had to put a stop to this. By any means necessary.


	7. Ignoring a Crush

Chapter 7

Beast Boy knocked on Cyborgs door. He felt sick to his stomach he was so nervous. He knew that Cyborg was never going to let him live this down, but something had to be done and Cyborg was the only one who could help him. The door opened and there he stood.

"Hey BB, what's up?"

"Cy, I kinda have a problem," said Beast Boy trying not to look too pathetic. "And I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure, man, come on in," said Cyborg opening the door fully so Beast Boy could come in. Cyborg pulled up two of his chairs and sat down. "What's up?"

"Well, I need to know if it's possible to get the part of your brain that develops crushes removed," said Beast Boy in all seriousness.

Cyborg just stared at him for a second. "What? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Okay, I have a crush on a girl," said Beast Boy standing up and pacing around the room. "The problem is that I know that I shouldn't have a crush on her. We're totally opposites! Not only that, but I know that she would never like me back. So the problem is that I really _really_ don't want to like her anymore."

"Uh… who exactly are we talkin' about?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't want to say," said Beast Boy shyly.

"Come on, man, how the heck am I suppose to help you if I don't know who it is you're crushin on?"

"You're just going to laugh at me. Heck, _I'd_ laugh at me!"

"Beast Boy."

"Fine! It's… Raven," he said in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"It's Raven!" he practically shouted. "I have a crush on Raven, okay!"

Cyborg tried not to look too shocked, even though he was of course. He also tried not to laugh, knowing that Beast Boy would just get upset and leave. "Okay, let me get this straight. You have a crush on Raven?"

"Yes."

"And you don't want to anymore?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hate to tell ya BB, but I'm not really the person you should be telling this to."

"What? Then who should I tell?"

"You should tell Raven."

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. His jaw dropped and he went into a panic. "What? Dude, are you insane? I can't tell Raven that I like her!"

"Why not?"

"Because it would ruin our friendship!"

"What if she likes you back?"

"It doesn't matter. Even if she did, her powers are going to come back at anytime and then we really could never be together."

"Well I don't know what to tell ya, B."

Beast Boy sighed and sat back down in the chair. He put his face in his hands and shook his head. Now he really had a problem. He had counted on Cyborg knowing what to do. Now he was stuck with two options. Keep this inside of him and just let it fester, or do the bravest thing he would ever do. Tell her how he felt.

He walked back into the kitchen and saw her sitting at the table, eating a sandwich. "There you are," she said swallowing. "What happened? You just disappeared."

"I just had something I had to talk to Cyborg about," said Beast Boy trying to sound normal. For a moment he just stood there, watching her eat. She looked up at him and gave a goofy smile.

"What?"

"Nothin," he replied quickly and went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. When he was done he sat down next to her and started to eat. By then she was done and was drinking the last of her milk. He watched her all the while.

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Raven wiping her lips.

Beast Boy snapped back into reality. "What?"

"You keep looking at me weird, do I have something on my face?" she asked again.

"No, I was just… thinking," he said with a nervous smile.

Raven rolled her eyes and gave him a smile. She got up and put her plate and glass in the sink. She then went over to the stereo and turned it on. She switched around and found a station she liked. She turned around and smiled at Beast Boy as she started to dance. "I LOVE this song!" she said as she danced over to him.

Beast Boy could feel his heart racing as she wiggled her hips and danced over to him. She grabbed his hands and brought him to his feet. She started to dance around him, a large smile on her face.

"I didn't know you liked to dance," said Beast Boy nervously swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Only to good music," laughed Raven.

Beast Boy just watched as she danced. She looked so happy, so care free. Something he never thought in a million years he would see Raven doing. He just stood there, as if he was frozen.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked going back over to him. "Don't you know how to dance?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Then come on, work it!" she smiled playfully. She grabbed his hips and moved them from side to side. Beast Boy couldn't believe what was going on. He had to get out of there. He grabbed her hands and pulled them off of him.

"Uh, I have to… go," he said quickly and started running away.

"Wait! What's wrong?" she asked and stopped dancing.

He didn't answer her, he just ran to his room, where he knew he would be safe. 'This is so wrong! I need help. I seriously need help. What am I going to do? Darn you stupid hormones!' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking at his door. He almost jumped out of his skin.

"Beast Boy?" It was Raven.

'Perfect, just the person I really don't need to see right now,' he thought. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well you sort of just bolted out of the room. If something's wrong you can tell me."

'That's the problem. You're what's wrong with me and I can't tell you.' "No, nothing's wrong."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay."

He heard her slowly walk back down the hallway. He slid down his door and sat on the floor of his messy room. "How the heck did this happen?" he asked himself aloud. "Four days ago she was my friend. My quiet, slightly creepy, dark friend. I wasn't attracted to her then. Sure, I thought she was pretty, but in the same way that I think Starfire is pretty. But now that's she's all peppy I can't help liking her. Wait a second, that's it! All I have to do is wait this out until Raven gets her powers back. Then she'll be all gloomy and reserved again. You can do it Beast Boy. You can wait this out. I mean, how long will it take for Ravens powers to come back? Probably only another day at the most. I just have to avoid her until then."

The next day he made sure to stay as far away from Raven as possible. Luckily, she had gone out with Starfire to enjoy another day at the mall. Beast Boy felt a little better now that he had a plan on how to get over her. He told Cyborg that he had everything figured out and made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone about his little crush. When they returned Beast Boy made sure to keep a good distance away from her.

"Hey Beast Boy, look what I got," said Raven going over to him. He quickly started to walk away and headed out of the room, pretending not to hear her. She was holding a new video game that she wanted to try out.

A little later she was looking in the paper and found a movie that she thought would be good to see. Beast Boy happened to enter and she smiled. "BB, do you want to…" she didn't even get to finish before he quickly exited.

Raven walked into the common room and found Beast Boy watching a comedy. He started laughing and she sat down next to him and laughed to. "What movie is this?" She turned to Beast Boy, but he wasn't there. She turned and saw him quickly leaving the room.

The rest of that day was like that. Every time she would approach Beast Boy he went scuttling off. By the fifth time she knew that something was going on. Not only that, but she began feeling hurt. She tried to confront him about it, but he just kept walking away.

It was night and the other Titans were in the common room watching a reality show. Beast Boy entered, checked for Raven, and then took a seat on the couch. He felt quite proud of himself for keeping to his plan and couldn't help letting a little smile grace his face. He was finally starting to get her off of his mind.

"Have any of you seen Raven around?" asked Robin.

'So much for that,' he thought.

"I believe she is up on the roof," said Starfire. "She seemed quite upset, but she would not tell me why."

"Maybe one of us should go check on her," said Robin. "Beast Boy, why don't you go?"

"No!" he said quickly.

This caught Robin and Starfire off guard and they stared at him for a moment. "Why not?" asked Robin.

"I… uh… just think that maybe this is a job for Starfire," he said trying to sound cool.

"But I have already said that she does not wish to speak to me," said Starfire. "I do not think she wants to speak to anyone."

"Beast Boy, she might talk to you," said Robin.

"Why me?"

"Because the two of you have gotten kind of close these past couple days," said Robin. "Now go."

Beast Boy looked to Cyborg for help, but he just shook his head. There was nothing he could do for Beast Boy at that point. Beast Boy sighed and headed up to the roof. He cursed at Robin under his breath as he climbed the stairs.

Slowly he opened the door that lead to the roof and looked around. Then he saw her. She was sitting on the edge of the roof, her arms wrapped around her knees. Beast Boy wasn't sure why she was upset, but he knew Robin would pester him until he found out.

"Hey Raven," he said walking over to her.

She quickly turned her head and saw him. She leaped up and looked like she was wiping her cheeks of something. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said not looking at him. "I didn't think you would want to be up here. I'll just go and leave you alone."

She headed for the door, but Beast Boy stopped her. "Raven are you okay? You look like you've been crying or something."

"It's nothing," she said, still not looking at him. "Now I'll leave you to be up here alone." She pulled away from him and kept on walking towards the door.

"Raven stop!" he said running after her. "Why are you being like this?"

She turned to him and he was shocked to see tears streaming from her eyes. "Why do you hate me all of a sudden?"

Beast Boy was taken aback by this. Of all the things he felt for her, the last thing was hate. "What are you talking about?"

"Every time I tried to talk to you today you just ignored me," she said trying to stop crying. "You're acting like you hate me."

"Raven I don't hate you."

"Then why did you leave the room every time I came in?"

Beast Boy could feel his palms getting sweaty. His heart was beating faster and faster with every passing moment. "Raven… I… I'm sorry. I just, I can't tell you why."

"Why not? Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's… it's complicated. Just believe me, I don't hate you."

"How can I believe you when you won't tell me what it is? Of all the people to do this to me, I thought you would be the last. I liked you Beast Boy." Beast Boy felt his heart stop and his stomach drop. "I liked you a lot." And with that she started crying again and ran inside and went to her room. Beast Boy stood on the roof for a long time, trying to figure out what had just happened.


	8. Their Little Secret

Chapter 8

He re-entered the common room to see the other three Titans staring at him, and none looked too happy. Beast Boy met their icy stares with shock. "What?"

"Man, what the heck did you do?" asked Cyborg.

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"You have made friend Raven weep," said Starfire almost angrily.

"I didn't mean to," said Beast Boy. "We've just had a misunderstanding."

"Than maybe you should go apologize," said Robin.

"Yeah, I know," said a defeated Beast Boy, his ears lowering.

He stood outside of her door, feeling horrible. He had never meant to make her cry, he had never meant to make her feel ignored. But that wasn't the worst thing. Now he knew that Raven liked him, something he had always been fighting for. And he might have just ruined it. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"Raven, I'm sorry," Beast Boy said quickly.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," said Raven blowing her nose.

Beast Boy sighed and rested his forehead on her door. He could hear her still sniffling on the other side. "I'm sorry I ignored you today."

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have the one person you really like completely ignore you like you don't even exist? I thought we were finally connecting, that we were becoming friends."

"We are friends Raven."

"But we've never been real friends. We've never been able to do anything together because we're so different. Do you know how much fun I've had these past couple days with you? Do you know how many things I've had to think about? I would lie in bed at night wonder why the heck I was thinking out _you_. Why I loved watching a horror movie with _you_. Why I had so much fun playing video games with _you_. I never thought that I would find anyone who made me smile the way you make me smile. And that made me so happy. And now all of a sudden you don't want to be anywhere near me."

He heard her break down again. As she sobbed he could feel his heart aching. This was the last thing he ever _ever_ wanted to do to her. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her why he had avoided her all day. "Raven, the truth is… I like you too. But I don't just like you. I… _like you_ like you. That's why I ignored you all day, because I know that having a crush on you is wrong. So I figured that if I just stayed away from you until you got you powers back then everything would be okay and go back to normal. I never meant to hurt you, Raven."

"You're just saying that," said Raven choking on her sobs.

"No, I'm not," said Beast Boy. "I really do like you. And I've had the same things going through my mind too. All of a sudden it's like I can't stop thinking about you. You're just so much fun, so energetic. I always knew that this person was inside of you, Raven. I could see her hiding just underneath the surface. And in my heart I prayed that someday you would see her too. I really like you. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you."

He listened but didn't hear anything. Not the sound of her crying, nothing. Then he heard her walking towards the door. Slowly she opened it and peered out. Her eyes were swollen and red from the tears and her cheeks were wet. Her nose was red from all of the tissues. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I never meant to make you so upset," said Beast Boy as sincerely as he could.

"No, not that. Do you really… like me?"

Beast Boy had never intended on telling this to her face, but now he appeared to have no choice. He couldn't take it back now. Never-the-less he felt embarrassed and his cheeks began to blush. "Yes, I do."

Slowly a smile crept onto her face and she wrapped her arms around him. He didn't even hesitate to hug her back. A warm feeling spread through the two as they hugged. As they released each other they noticed how close their faces were. They ever so slightly started to lean in when Raven suddenly grabbed her head. She stumbled backwards and as she lifted her head the chakra appeared and attached itself to Ravens forehead. There was a blast of black energy and Raven fell to her knees.

"Raven, are you okay?" asked Beast Boy helping her up.

"Yeah," she said softly standing up. She felt her head and noticed that that chakra was back on. The other Titans ran down the hall and found the two.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

"Nothing," said Raven, her voice becoming monotone once more. "I'm just… back to normal."

"And you're alright?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said taking a step backwards into her room. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to catch up on my meditation. Hopefully it won't take me long to suppress my emotions again."

"I wish you luck friend," said Starfire as Raven closed her door. Three Titans left, but one stayed behind. Beast Boy sadly stood outside of her door. She was back. The old Raven was back and he never even got to say good bye to the new one.

"Well… that sucks," he said, and he turned to go to his room. But suddenly Ravens door flew open and she pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was, first of all shocked, but then smiled and closed his eyes. She released him and he stumbled back, spinning dizzily.

"Don't you ever tell anyone about that," she said and then closed the door. She leaned on her door and a smile spread across her face. She couldn't help giggling for a moment, but stopped when her shelves started to shake with her powers. Beast Boy was smiling as well, but it was more of a goofy smile. He danced his way down the hallway and began singing to himself. Then he stumbled into his room and fell on his bed. He couldn't get rid of his goofy grin for days.

**The End**


End file.
